


Antics

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Midorima has some antics that no one else can see, but Takao.





	Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/gifts).



> Day 8: Cuddles.

As time went on, Takao noticed that Midorima showing more uncharacteristic antics – at least the kinds of antics he would not show outside the safety of his home. One of those was the cuddles the green haired craved after a hard day of school and practice – not that Takao minded.

He had to admit that the first time it happened, it took him totally off guard. He was making tea for both of them, when he felt those strong arms hugging him from behind with Shin-chan nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Needless to say, instead of drinking tea, they ended in bed, limbs entangled and Takao stroking Shin-chan’s hair.

’But I have gotten used to it since then,’ Takao thought on a Friday night while he was sitting on Midorimas’ sofa with a textbook in hand. ’I wonder when it will happen again.’ Takao raised his hand up to cover the happy smile on his lips.

”Takao!” Came the gruff voice above his head, then the furniture dipped beside him under another weight.

”Shin-chan!” Takao greeted him with a shining smile on his face. ”How was shower?”

Midorima did not answer, but averted his gaze, playing with his fingers – and one Midorima Shintaro playing with his fingers nervously was a really rare sight. Takao felt a fond smile appearing on his face while watching his boyfriend. Shin-chan could be so cute when he was flustered because of something.

”Cuddle time?” Takao asked, turning towards Midorima with his whole body. Midorima snapped his head up, so embarrassed even the tips of his ears were burning. Despite all of these, however, he gave a short nod to the question.

Takao stood up from the couch, then walked in to the other man. Midorima blinked up at him in question. Takao leaned down and pushed him down to the sofa. Midorima gasped in surprise.

”Takao! What-” He started, but Takao touched one of his fingers to his lips to silence him.

”Just let me take care of you,” Takao said with a seductive smile on his lips. Midorima punched him on his arm, narrowing his eyes in anger. Takao only laughed wholeheartedly. Takao turned Midorima onto his back, then lay on the top of his chest. He felt as strong arms pulled him closer to a larger boy and he could totally see the small smirk on the others’ lips. ”Good?” Takao asked, titling his head upwards.

”Humh,” Midorima hummed in approval, then his smirk widened. ”It looks like you are still good to something after all.”


End file.
